


Happy Birthday

by LoveYaoitchu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Portgas D.Ace, M/M, Top Fushichou Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYaoitchu/pseuds/LoveYaoitchu
Summary: This is a one shot, on the ship of Marco x Ace.It takes place during the blond's birthday on October 5th.He will ask for a very special present and of course Ace will give him this present.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to do for them

Today is Marco's birthday, so Thatch, his best friend, decided to make him a nice cake in his honour, as well as a nice meal. The blond boy had enjoyed his day with his family, but at the moment he was rather impatient, which is unusual from him. It should be mentioned that the day before, he had talked to Ace, his boyfriend, and asked him for something special. But what kind of present was it ? Well, they have been together for about 5 months without ever having had relations. So today they are together for the first time. And so Ace is going to give himself for Marco. 

Night finally fell, Ace comes towards Marco with a big smile on his face with some redness visible on his face. He kisses with passion, his boyfriend who responds in the exact same manner. Then the older one, comes to pick up Ace and quickly goes to his cabin where he gently places Ace on the bed, coming to stand over him and then kisses him passionately. 

"Ace, I've waited so long for this moment, yoi."

''Marco...hm...I've wanted you.... I've wanted you for some time now."

The younger looks away embarrassed, while Marco looks at him amused, finding it adorable. Marco, comes to caress Ace's pecs, belly and waist taking all that time as he kisses him, licks and nibbles his neck encouraged by Ace's moans. The cute brown guy takes off Marco's shirt, enjoys the view and then wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you Marco."

"I love you too, Ace."

They kiss again with passion, Marco's tongue enters Ace's warm mouth and begins a dance. After a few seconds, he breaks the kiss, leaving a little saliva to bind them. Finally, all the clothes were quickly removed and thrown on the floor. Their skin sticks together, rubbing together provoking shivers of pleasure. Seeing Ace's adorable, red face makes Marco even more excited. 

''I'm going to get you ready now, yoi.''

''Mm...all right.''

Then, the blond comes to take the lubricant which he applies on his fingers then gently enters one finger inside Ace who is a little nervous since it is his first time. Then, to reassure him, Marco kisses him with tenderness and traces a circle with his fingertips on the youngest's belly, gently starting to move his fingers. Seeing that the little one is getting used to it, Marco adds a second finger to start scissor movements inside in order to stretch well and then ends up adding a third finger to be sure that Ace will be able to take his length. He then removes his fingers and looks lovingly at the brown. He puts the lubricant on all it's length and then positions himself in front of Ace's hole.

"Ready for it ?"

Ace answers by nodding his head, then Marco slowly penetrates Ace while starting to masturbate him to relax him. This works quite quickly, as Ace moves his hips, so the blond starts with a slow back and forth that speeds up as he goes along. While the brunette moans loudly and clings to him with all his strength.  
After a good ten minutes, both are at their limit. Ace is the first to come between the two torsos and gasps a little, Marco joins him quickly and enjoys inside his adorable lover. He kisses him as he withdraws and starts to cuddle him. The younger one smiles and caresses the blond man's cheek and then whispers to him.

"Happy Birthday Marco."

The two lovers fall asleep against each other, happy and peaceful. They finally became one and won't forget this day, rather this memorable night. Their first time was on Marco's birthday. A beautiful birthday present.


End file.
